The field of the invention is Christmas tree stands and the invention relates more specifically to Christmas tree stands which permits the tree to be maintained in water.
A major difficulty with the use of Christmas tree stands is the problem associated with means for straightening the tree when it is affixed to the stand. The most common types of stands have a small nail which holds the bottom of the tree in a fixed position and then has three or more screw members which intersect the tree about one foot from the base and are used to align the tree. Unfortunately, this method is dependant upon the shape of the tree at the point where the screw members touch it. A different attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,264. This patent discloses a device which holds a tree strictly from the base of the tree. However, it did not have provisions for maintaining the tree in water which, for fire safety reasons, is strongly advisable.